


Alexander of Edom

by Intoxic



Series: MALEC WEEK 2017 [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec as Helen of Troy, M/M, Magnus as Prince Paris, Mentioned alec and jonathan's relationship, Ragnor is Magnus's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic





	Alexander of Edom

There were legends about the beauty of Alexander of New York. An ebony black hair of his were fitting his pale, almost porcelain skin. But the most beautiful treat of his were his striking electric blue eyes, that gods themselves envied him. Gods were falling into his charms, but Alexander never returned their feelings. He never returned the feelings of his own husband, Jonathan of Idris.

Alexander was married off when he was barely sixteen, as the eldest son of King Robert of New York. Jonathan, son of Valentine, who was defeated in the great war against the people of Downworld.

Magnus, the Prince of Edom, had heard about the beauty of the young consort. He had fallen in love with the legend of Alexander, so much, so he was dying to meet him and have him as his own. Especially after he was promised to have him, after he stated that the most beautiful goddess was Aphrodite. Athena and Hera offered him trivial things, but Aphrodite offered him what he craved the most. A beautiful man, that everyone would envy him.

When his father, King Asmodeus, had sent him and his older brother Ragnor to participate in the New York's festive, Magnus was beyond happy. He could finally meet the promised beauty himself.

He was in New York for two weeks already, letting his older brother to convey in talks with Jonathan and his comrades, while Magnus was flirting discreetly with his husband. Alexander turned out to be more than a pretty face. He was an angel, a sad angel trapped in the horrible situation.

“I hate him.” Alec admitted, lying next to Magnus in his chamber. “You have no idea, how many times I tried to kill myself. But his people are watching me closely.”

“Oh, Alexander… come with me then, to Edom.”

“Are you insane? Jonathan’s wrath will follow us anywhere.” Alec brushed Magnus’s naked chest. “I can’t let him kill you, Magnus. You’ve brought a little of happiness into my misery.”

“We leave at the morn, hide yourself on the ship before the sunrise.” Magnus told him, giving him a pleading look. “I love you, Alexander and I cannot leave you here with the brute.”

“I love you too.”

When the morning came, Magnus went under the deck to his cabin. As he closed the door, he was met with a dark clothed person, sitting in the corner of the cabin. He reached to his belt for a sword, but before he could attack, he was met with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

“Alexander,” he smiled honestly, engulfing the man in his arms.

They were sailing seven days already, before Magnus told his brother about their guest.

“We must sail back to New York, Magnus. He can’t stay with us.” Ragnor was shouting at them. “Do you have any idea, what you have done? Jonathan’s wrath will fall upon the whole Edom. You had taken his husband, Magnus. This means war. Kassandra was right, when she said you would be the reason of Edom’s falling.”

“I love him.” Magnus admitted, taking Alexander’s hand in his. “Like you love Catarina. I love Alexander.”

“And I love Magnus.” The other man spoke softly. “I do not love Jonathan.”

Ragnor looked at the two before him. He knew that Jonathan will come to look for his husband. He knew that the other man wasn’t stupid. He must have seen how Magnus was courting to his husband. Foolish Afrodyte, who had promised Magnus the most beautiful man on the Earth. Ragnor wasn’t the one to curse gods, but now, he wanted to curse the goddess of beauty herself.

“Please.” His brother pleaded.

“We must pray to gods to help us, when Jonathan comes for him.”

The grand parade celebrating the return of Princes was held two weeks ago, when they came back to Edom. All people of the city were cheering, as their carriage was led through the main street leading to the palace. Ragnor was smiling and waving at the people, returning their greetings. And so were Magnus and his newly lover, Alexander.

“My sons.” Asmodeus greeted them in the throne room. “My old heart is happy that you came back home. Ragnor.” He kissed both cheeks of the older prince. “Magnus.”

“Father,” he spoke, kissing the hand of his father. “This is Alexander.”

“Alexander of New York, the legends of your beauty are real.”

“He is Alexander of Edom now.” Asmodeus looked at the two and saw the love between them.

“Welcome, my child.” He kissed Alec’s cheeks as well, welcoming him in the family. “May Edom be your new home.”

“Thank you.” Alexander bowed his head to the king and let himself being led by Magnus to his chamber. “What is he doing here?” Asmodeus asked Ragnor, once his youngest left them. “Ragnor?”

“Magnus loves him and Aphrodite promised Alexander to him.” The King sighed at the words of his other son. “Father, we have to prepare. Jonathan will come for his husband. I am certain that he will not come alone.”

“You fear that Kassandra’s prophecy will come true?”

“I fear that we have brought upon ourselves not only Jonathan’s wrath, but as well as whole Idris, New York, London and other countries.” Ragnor explained. “I would ship him back to him, before it will be too late, father.”

“Your brother loves Alexander, and we shall respect that.” Asmodeus grabbed Rangor’s hand in his own and squeezed. “Edom is powerful. We can fight just fine for years. We shall not dwell at the upcoming, instead we shall celebrate yours return and the new love of your brother.”


End file.
